Talk:Life Bond
Removed peer review template --Epinephrine 10:07, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Reduce damage from attacks only? plkease can someone tell me if this damage is relative to your armour? I jsut noticed the subtle wording in the description today. It would imply that spell damage are NOT diverted by lifebond. Is that really teh case? I used to run bonder quite a bit and never noticed it... -PanSola 07:26, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Blah just tried with little thorn outside Aug Rock. Thorn got hit by meteor, and I didn't see -0 on myself, so I guess he does take full damage despite being life-bonded... -PanSola 07:30, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Always been that way. --Fyren 08:45, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::Unless I'm mistaken, "attacks" would include wand/staff attacks, melee attacks, and bows, but not spells. Life Barrier, on the other hand, reduces damage from all sources^^ ~Avatarian 86 (not logged in, at school) And also, if you maintain Life Bond and is under the effect of shielding hands, does the redirected damage get reduced by 40 (25+15) at 12 protection prayers.... Or still 25 because damage reduction to redirected damage don't stack? TY --Recon legend 00:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend Call of Protection and Life Bond Is it just me, or does Call of Protection not work with this skill? I tested with and without CoP and the pet seems to take just as much damage. Additionally, the pet is taking a lot of damage with or without, while the master is taking almost none. Since with CoP, both the pet and master would have almost the same damage reduction, the pet should not be taking anymore damage than the master. I don't think CoP works with this skill, which is too bad, cuz it would rock with it.--Windjammer 14:13, 4 December 2006 (CST) Nevermind, did more testing, due to attribute distribution, the damage reduction provided by CoP was low enough, and that provided by Life Bond high enough, that there was a big difference in the amount of damage taken by master and pet when the pet was being whaled on by 10+ mobs. Redistributed the attributes and pet and master are taking about the same amount of damage now.--Windjammer 14:38, 4 December 2006 (CST) Heh, yet more testing done. With the DR from LB and CoP equal, the pet still takes more damage than the master. Without CoP active, the pet dies very quickly though, so it must be doing somthing. My hypothesis, the DR from CoP is applied before the damage is halved by LB, meaning the master gets the benefit of two DR's. Then, to damage the master at all, the attack would have to inflict 80+ damage: (80 damage / 2 (from Life Bond)) -20 damamege (from CoP) -20 damage (from LB) = 0 damage.--Windjammer 14:58, 4 December 2006 (CST) Maybe... If someone enchanted with this has one health, and they are hit, do they take 1 damage and die or do they live? possibe solo build i smell? user:spcypnts :Soloing with an enchant other isn't going to help much. --Fyren 18:05, 8 December 2006 (CST) :You're thinking of Protective Spirit or Protective Bond. It reduces damage taken by half, not limits damage to half of HP. They'll still die. Ayumbhara 11:29, 19 December 2006 (CST) Heroes it seems that they do not get hurt by life bond (life barrier aswell) Jaimes Laig Romarto 10:44, 9 December 2006 (CST) :i've noticed that as well. Pretty much kills the energy management in Balthazar's Spirit. :( I am bobo 21:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Wrong, while I was farming in Hard Mode, I was terra tanking, and I had one of my heroes bond me, she had 16 protection prayers, was maintaining life bond, and life barrier on me, and my hero was overwhelmed with all the damage against me, and died. So, thats wrong o.o (t- ) 13:39, 14 May 2007 (CDT) I honestly wish the Heroes would PRE-CAST this on me. They always seem to make it a last-minute call. Like those undead monks in The Desolation.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Redirected Damage Type Does anyone knows what's the damage type that the bonder recieves through this skill? I'm thinking it might be untyped damage, but I've not had the time to test it. :It doesn't trigger Essence Bond but does trigger Balthazar's Spirit, so probably it is untyped. Either that or Chaos somehow. Ayumbhara 17:45, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::I was testing life bond on a hero under the Stone Striker enchantment, while being under Mantra of Earth and I did not get the benefice from earth damage...so the redirected damage was not earth.Am-Andin Aldarion 07:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've been playing around with Greater Conflagration+Winter and Mantra of Frost on a monk that maintained Life Bond on another character that was under attack. No effect, so the damage the bonder receives is neither physical nor elemental. Keung 03:22, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think I will do some tests to see if the damage comes back as a spell (Lyssa's Aura or Vow of Silence maybe) Kudoz2u 12:27, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :: So After taking some time to pound on the Zaishen IWAY Warriors, here are my results **Lyssa's Aura - Nothing happened, although it would be cool to be able to steal energy from yourself **Obsidian Flesh and Sliver Armor - The extra armor from OF was nice to help negate some of the damage from life bond (however the 50% speed reduction doesn't make it too viable for a bonder), but again I didn't really expect anything spell wise since it only effects enemy spells. Sliver Armor did NOT deal damage when taking damage from life bond, but can be good as a survival tool if you pick up some aggro. **Vow of Silence - When I activated this, it did absolutely nothing. Conclusion: I think it is safe to say that life bond does make damage come back in the form of a spell :After I messed around with those skills, I went on a tangent looking for ways of damage negation and here's what I came up with. **Stoneflesh Aura - This one worked great for reducing damage taken through life bond, and at 10 earth with a 20% enchant can be kept up easily. **Shielding Hands - I would rather use stoneflesh then self cast shielding hands on myself, but it worked decently when used on others **Shield of Absorbtion - This works great for a self cast since the negation is compounded through life bond. **Life Sheath - Worked well whether casting on self or others. **Kinetic Armor - The armor did help negate damage through life bond, but it was pretty akward to keep up. Also the 3 second cast time was begging for a disrupting chop. **Mist Form - The key here is "you cannot take or deal damage from ATTACKS." That being said it might be useful if you are in a PUG where you expect people will run from the frontline right on through the backline, taking critical hits along the way then dumping aggro right on top of you. Conclusion- I think this skill could work as part of a semi-active prot build as opposed to a full bond. This way you could spread the prot around to whoever needs it using low cost prots instead of having to worry about life barrier upkeep. Also, having prot skills available is helpful if any aggro breaks through your ranks and thinks you look apealing. :Example build- 1.Life bond 2.Balthazar's Spirit 3.Divine Boon 4.Life Sheath 5. SoA 6.Shielding Hands 7.Stoneflesh Aura 8.Blessed Siget :With the use of Divine Boon you can get powerful heals through casting prot spells on others while maintaining energy though balth spirit and blessed sig. Well, that is enough life bond talk one day Kudoz2u 14:53, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Stacking Life Bond What happens if multiple people put Life Bond on the same target? I'd like to hear the results from actual testing, not 'theoretically speaking'. VegaObscura 15:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) U cannot stack enchantmanets...... :Not true. Holy Wrath split energy penality. So maybe life bond may split the damage to the caster ( probably no effect on the one protected).—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:44, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Tested with a naked tank against a single Minotaur. 2 Hero bonders; one with high Prot and one with low. Results: damage to target doesn't change when the 2nd bond is applied. Both bonders take 'damage' and triggered Balthazar's spirit. The weak bonder took significantly less damage when the strong bonder bonded; it didn't matter which one bonded first. It appears that each of the two bonders recieved 1/4 of the total damage, before each bonder's Protection reduced it further. Data: Minotaur did about 22-30 damage, ignoring occasional critical. Target took 11-15 when bonded. Strong bonder easily negated all redirected damage. Weak bonder reduced by only 5. When weak bonder bonded, he recieved 6-10 (=11-15 minus 5). When strong bonder also bonded, weak bonder's damage reduced down to about 1-3, which seems to be half the 11-15 = 6-8, again minus the 5. Conclusion: having a 2nd bonder doesn't help the target, but it redistributes damage between the two bonders so they, in total, take a lot less redirected damage. That's significant against tough foes dealing high attack damage but not so against multiple foes each dealing relatively low damage. Both bonders get benefits from Balthazar's spirit. Thus, a 2ndary bonder helps protect the primary bonder; directly if the primary is bonded and indirectly if a 2nd bond is used on a target recieving high attack damage. IMO, getting the benefits of extra Balthazar's energy and bonding the primary bonder are the reasons to add a 2ndary bonder to a party. 72.24.193.191 16:41, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Dual Life Bonding What happens if two people use Life Bond on each other? :It works perfectly as expected. The damage channeled through Life Bond to the bonder doesn't count as an attack. 67.162.10.70 17:56, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::The real question is what happens when two paragons Angelic Bond eachother! --Heelz 18:00, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::The one that originally takes the damage takes 75% of it (in two packets of 50% and 25%) and the other takes 25%. I never tried to figure out the exact mechanics, but angelic bond appears to keep track of the "history" or "route" of the damage and won't split damage that had earlier came from itself. Because of this, it won't continually split damage till it's all 1s if you create loops of angelic bonds. --Fyren 18:32, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Good to know that it won't make two paragons immediately disintegrate upon taking damage! =D --Heelz 19:01, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::::If theres even a 1/4 second leeway that would make some bad Balthazar's Spirit energy hehe =D 67.162.10.70 21:01, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Life Bond is Amazing I'm exploring tyria now (99,5%) and I re-visited Kessex Peak. Unfortunatly, I already finished the guest Villainy of Galrath, so a lot of mobs were there. I left from Temple of the Ages, and Alesia was the only healer there... I gave Dunkoro Life Bond, Balthazar's Spirit and some other general prot skills, and I gave Koss Decapitate, some other adrenaline skills, and I let him maintain Life Bond and Succor on Dunkoro. He and Alesia (who was only lvl 15) were the only healers. It worked great, in the field (with all the patrolling Forest Minotaurs and a few Fen Trolls), I accidentily got near 15, maybe 20 foes to attack my party. Life Bond worked great (I was SS and I needed to use enfeebling bloos a few times, but Life Bond really helped out). Then i arrived at the part with al the Verata mobs, lots of mobs. I aggroed one, tried to run back, but it was already to late. I had nearly half of all the Cult of Verata attacking my party. Amasingly, they couldn't kill us. Eyes of Verata with Choking Gas, Lvl 17 bone fiends from the necromancers. And I killed them all... all thanks to Life Bond. I always use Life Bond now when I'm vanquishing, (unless there is a lot of enchantment removal) it owns. However, after I killed everything in, and scraped every wall of Kessex peak, I was still at 99,5%:S 82.73.80.100 04:52, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I know right? I once had life bond on 8 people in UW HM and once we encountered like 30 level 30 maddened dredges, I started to see so many 0s, that I could barely see my screen. I ocassionally saw a 10 or 20 but it barely did anything to my overall health. I mean CMON! - the whole party takes HALF damage because there is one bonder!!?? - cheap And use shielding hands and you most likely won't take a single point of damage. This skill is AS good as life barrier and does not take up an elite slot. If anyone disagrees with me, I want to know right away because there is no flaw in this skill (the upkeep doesn't count) --Recon legend 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend Bonding and Air magic Recently, I have been working on bonder builds with my monk, and have found something out that may be useful to know. From experimenting with Protective bond and Life bond, it would reduce incoming damage down to half of 5%. However, when testing this something funny happened. I placed Protective bond and then life bond on a friend, so he should only take 11 or less damage because his HP was at 445. This was true, until we fought with an air ele, it seems that air magic's armor penetration (which shouldn't apply to bonds) goes through and seems to negate the Life bond, so he was taking 22 damage from all air spells. I'm not sure if this is how armor penetration normally applies to bonding, or if I'm missing something, but that's what I found out. --Aoshi 14:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) I think your missing something, Life bond only triggers for attacks the air magic spells wont trigger it so the 22 damage is exactly what should happen 172.142.222.11 20:37, 21 September 2007 (CDT) cant be bothered to log in :The magic word here is "attacks", because spells aren't attacks. Hope that helps. VegaObscura 09:58, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Ah, thank you. I didn't even catch that technicality... --Aoshi 22:39, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Possible Nerf on Life Bond/Balthazaar's Spirit Combo I was farming dwarven reputation points in the Secret Lair of the Snowmen in hardmode running a life bond, balthazaar's spirit protection build. It was working amazing for a while, but then it stopped transfering the -0's over to me after a while. I think that maybe the balthazzar/life bond combination may have gotten nerfed. Can anyone else confirm this? Rooble0818 :Are you sure that the life bond didn't get removed? The Paintballer (T/ ) 03:33, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm positive. There is no enchantment removal in the lair of the snowmen plus i had all of the enchantments still mantained. It might be if you are gainging so much energy a second from it that the -0 aren't counted for a bit. Rooble0818 :::Could be a lag issue. Did anyone die or did you stop receiving Energy? (T/ ) 03:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Hard Mode eh? That would probably mean they don't need to use physical attacks at all, which means there is no Life Bond triggers. Make sure that they're using their physical attacks so as to confirm whether there is a discrepancy in skill behaviour. --Kale Ironfist 03:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, no one was dead when I was noticing it, but they don't use physical attacks. All they use is snowball fight arena skills. I don't know exactly how the snowball skills work when it comes to physical attacks besides that they do cold damage, but maybe your right. No one in there swings in melee I don't think so maybe thats just it. Rooble0818 :::Those without a "special" name (special = Rotund, Blessed, Glimmering) use physical attacks. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Definitely noticed this. Besides, why would it matter whether it's physical or not? Life Bond is just damage, not physical damage. Definitely makes bonding less effective. 76.102.172.202 01:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :They probably weren't attacking, so the damage didn't trigger. Spells don't trigger this, remember? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) yo didnt u read the part where he said "I don't know exactly how the snowball skills work when it comes to physical attacks...". some of the snowball skills are freaking wierd its hard to tell what was going on with your energy from balthazars.--JRyan 22:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I can confirm that the life bond/balth spirit combo fails in the snowman dungeon. it worked for a while but then my healer's energy stopped sky rocketing. kind of pissed me off. The Damage you take is reduced by...? What do they mean with The damage you take is reduced by ... Does it mean that the damage the bonder takes is reduced by anything? or the damage the bonded takes? Example, the tank takes 60 damage, but ty to Life Bond he only takes 30, the Bonder's prot lvl is 12, so he damage is reduced by 25. The Bonder takes 30 damage, but does the damage is reduced by mean that HE only takes 5 damage instead, or that the Bonded only takes 5 damage? Or does that apply on both? Cause that's not so clear to me... 78.21.7.221 17:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :The reduction applies to damage the bonder takes through the bond. Tain 17:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ty for noting that 78.21.7.221 17:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::"While '''you' maintain this Enchantment, whenever target other ally takes damage from an attack, half the damage is redirected to you. The damage you receive this way is reduced by 3...25 points"''--Cobalt | Talk 20:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) What does nerf mean? Sorry, I'm an idiot Recon Legend :Nerf is a brand of foam balls and dart guns. 23:57, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ok.... but what does it have to do with guild wars? Do you like STICK darts up foam BALLS and then shoot them? - (lol) --Recon legend 00:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :"nerf" refers to basically changing someone's guns into nerf guns --Gimmethegepgun 00:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) But what does that have anything to do with Guild Wars? Are they making a new profession called gunman? cause if they are, I'm gonna make one ... woot! -- 12:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :/slapforehead, so a "nerf" is when a particular skill or aspect of GW is changed due to it being Highly effective to the point of overuse (such as Shadow form being used to farm the UW) also if you have any quetions like this later on please search for the answer before posting a question, especially on a skill talkpage with nothing to do with "nerf" ^^ ty! Habar414 00:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Awesome thanks. By the way, who here is a New York Giants fan? I mean, the colts and the saints are undefeated but the Giants are definetely on a roll. Wait, they lost like 4 games in a row lol -- 01:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend Prot Spirit/Bond Do the effects of Life Bond (i.e. damage reduction on target) apply before or after the effects of Prot Spirit/Bond? — DarK 20:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :From other known data, mainly raw damage reduction reacting with it, it depends on the order they're cast. I BELIEVE that whichever one is at the bottom of the pile (cast first) is applied first, which would make LB work poorly with PS since it would be halved and THEN limited, but if for some ungodly reason PB was used, if PB was cast first then LB should half it after that, so 2.5% per hit. Of course, knowing ANet, I could be utterly wrong --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you're right. On the Speedbooker "A Time for Heroes" build, the non-105 variant requires the enchants to be cast in the order: Protective Bond → Life Barrier → Life Bond. Assuming the caster has 15 Protection, this reduces damage-per-hit to (PB) 5% of target's max health, then (LBarrier) to 2.5%, then (LBond) to 1.25%. I've seen similar casting-order requirements on other bonder-type builds. —Dr Ishmael 22:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Adrenaline Does the damage redirected to the Life Bond caster give the caster adrenaline? It's been awhile since I've played the game, and can't really test this anytime soon.... ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 17:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC)